Russian red
by Neyade
Summary: Labios rojos y camisola verde, es una chica cualquiera en un día no tan cualquiera. Fin de año y los mortífagos deciden no celebrarlo en casa.


**Notas:** blablabla, y blablabla. Fic para drabbles_30min, espléndida comunidad de lj que nadie debería perderse. Sé que debo muchos fics y hace un montón que no actualizo nada. Lo siento.

**russian red**

Son jóvenes y un poco alocadas. Las hay guapas y las hay feas, y un par de ellas no se han arreglado porque son muy progres y no creen en estas cosas, en la ostentación de lo que tienes e incluso lo que dejas de tener. Otras, en cambio, llevan vestidos largos, cortos, con volantes (unos muy horteras, si tenemos que ser sinceros) o sin volantes, de tirantes o mangas largas. Escotes palabra de honor, cuello de barco, de pico o redonditos, qué más da. Ojos pintados de todos los colores, mejillas rosadas y labios más rojos que una cereza madura.

Es el último día del año y celebran una tradición milenaria. O casi. Se van a poner ciegas con cócteles de todo tipo, conocer al amor de su vida y chillar sus propósitos a las seis o siete de la madrugada, volviendo a casa dando tumbos.

Es el último día del año y la verdad es que no van a poder hacer nada de eso, porque unos hombres que se han confundido de fiesta (es fin de año, no Carnaval) las iluminan con unas maquinitas alargadas que dejan ir haces de colores, y un señor que no tiene nariz hace ondear su capa a unos palmos del suelo. Ninguna de ellas lo entiende y pronto se ponen a chillar.

-Bella, joder, ¿te quieres callar un momento?

Hasta ahora no se habían fijado en él. Es alto, es delgado y no lleva máscara, así que vestido de negro se confunde con el fondo nocturno. Pero cuando habla su voz es seca y las palabras cortan. Y esa mujer loca deja de reír, histérica, para mirarle con cara de enfado.

Pronto, pero, Amelia intenta echar a correr. Todas la miran, quietas, inmóviles no saben muy bien por qué. Puede que sea porque ese hombre sigue sin tocar el suelo, o porque ese de allí, más gordito, está diciendo algo raro.

-¡Avada kedavra!

Un poco más de luces y esta vez el suelo no tiembla, sino que son ellas, las que lo hacen. A Martha le parece que todo va a cámara lenta, y en cambio Rose parpadea un segundo y cuando acaba, Amelia está en el suelo. Su vestido era corto y ahora unas piernas pálidas y largas iluminan el suelo.

Pronto empiezan los chillidos de verdad. _¡Amelia, Amelia! _Voces rasgadas, ojos que lagrimean y la loca que vuelve a reír. Luego más rayos, más luces, y un dolor intenso que se mezcla con sus gritos. Mil cuchillos, el dolor de dos mil huesos rotos y un millón de caídas como esa de cuando fueron a esquiar. Todo junto. Gritan hasta que su voz enronquece y pronto los rayos rojos se mezclan con algunos violetas, azules y, lentamente, todo se vuelve verde. Sarpullidos que se te comen la piel, risas coreando los chillidos de dolor del _crucio_, gestos secos que acompañan con palabras que suenan a antiguo. Algo ancestral, tanto como las tradiciones que las han llevado a salir este último día del año.

Y ahora sólo queda Rose, y las risas histéricas de la loca. Rose, que se sacude en el suelo como una posesa, Rose, que sólo ve pies a su alrededor, si es que consigue ver algo. Rose, que siente que sus huesos se quiebran sin quebrarse, Rose, a quién le bulle la sangre, le arde la piel y se le secan los ojos aunque esté llorando. Rose que se muerde la lengua, que pide perdón, que ordena que paren, que chilla que son todos unos cabrones. Rose que se retuerce en el suelo con sus tejanos y su camisola verde, con la cara casi sin pintar porque sí, es un poco progre y no acaba de creer en esto de salir y lucirse para toda esa gente que no conoce.

Rose, que deja de moverse cuando el hombre sin nariz baja del aire para tocar el suelo, mover la varita y acabar con las risas de Bella.

-El aperitivo ha acabado. Vamos ahora por el primer plato.

Todos asienten, se ponen las máscaras y hacen ondear sus túnicas una vez más, agitando varitas y tiñendo el cielo de verde, una serpiente que se retuerce con el movimiento de las nubes, dentro una calavera.

Es el último día del año, y Rose ya no se mueve. Con sus tejanos y su camisola verde, entreabriendo los labios rojos en un último grito.

Es el último día del año, y también el último de todos.


End file.
